1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method or process for playing a game that includes both dice and playing cards. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method for playing a modified and improved casino craps game which incorporates use of both playing cards and a pair of dice with the cards being the deciding factor in the outcome of the game.
2. Prior Art
The game of casino craps is a well-known, fast and exciting game which is played in a number of venues including casino gaming locales, such as Las Vegas.
The game may take slightly different permutations however, the basic form and format is similar from game to game and from place to place.
In the traditional casino craps game, a substantially rectangular game table is utilized with a printed or other layout arrangement of boxes, spaces and other areas showing various types of wagers or bets which are permitted. The table traditionally is flat with a series of upstanding walls against which a pair of dice are rolled. Wagers or bets are made by placing chips, gaming cheques or sometimes cash on the appropriate areas of the layout.
Anywhere from one to twenty players or more may play the game at one time. The traditional casino craps game is played with two standard six-sided dice with each die numbered from one to six.
Different personnel may be utilized, however, a crew of four employees is standard. Typically there will be a stickman whose responsibility is handling of the dice which may be performed with a flexible, hooked stick. When a new shooter or dice roller is beginning, the stickman will offer him or her a choice of five dice to choose from and then will return and retain the remaining three dice. The stickman is also responsible for the proposition, or center, bets to be described herein in detail. If the bets are winners, the stickman will direct the dealers to pay off the winning players, and if the bets are losers, the stickman will collect the lost proposition bets.
There is typically a dealer located on either side of a box man. The dealer's main responsibility is to handle all of the monetary transactions in betting on the ends of the table. The dealer pays off winning bets and collects losing ones. Each standing dealer also typically has a mark or puck, a disk used to indicate the established point, to be described herein.
A box man sits between the pair of dealers across from the stickman and supervises the running of the table. The box man is also responsible for settling any disputes that may arise.
In traditional play of the casino craps game, the stickman will present five dice to a new player, then known as a shooter, who will select a pair of dice to use. In a new game, the player closest to the box man's left side will receive the dice first and rotation of the dice will go clockwise from player to player around the table.
The play starts when the shooter shakes the dice and rolls them the length of the table. The first roll by the shooter is called the “come-out roll” and the dice determine immediate winners and losers.
Players making Pass Line wagers, betting that the shooter will pass, or win, are hoping that the come-out roll is a 7 or an 11, an automatic winner. For Pass Line wagers, a 7 or an 11 is an automatic win. In most cases, the win is even money—so that a $5 wager returns $5 plus $5.
If the dice roll 2, 3 or 12, the Pass Line wagers are automatic losers. If the dice roll any of the remaining numbers, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10, this establishes a point. When a point is established, no one wins or losers the first roll.
Conversely, players making “Don't Pass” wagers bet against the dice and are hoping for just the opposite. A 7 or an 11 thrown on the come-out roll is an automatic loser for Don't Pass wagers while the 2, 3 or 12 are automatic winners.
Once a point is established, there are only two numbers that matter to the Pass or Don't Pass betters, the 7 and the point that has been established. If the 7 is thrown before the point repeats, then the Pass Line betters lose and Don't Pass betters win—usually even money. If the point repeats before the 7 is rolled, then the Pass Line betters win and Don't Pass betters lose (even money). In that case, play continues until a 7 or the point is made.
Once a point has been established on the Pass Line, betters can place free odds behind the line as an optional, additional bet. That is, they can place an amount equal to, double, or higher behind their Pass Line wagers.
In addition, Free Odds wagers may be placed after a point is established equal to, double, or higher than the amount bet on the Pass Line.
There are a number of other areas for gaming or betting on the casino craps table. After the come-out roll, and after the shooter establishes a point, then it is possible to place an optional bet in the Come area or Don't Come area of the table layout. If the shooter rolls a 7 or 11, then the Come bet wins—usually even money. If the shooter rolls a 12, 3, or 2, the Come bet loses. Conversely, if the shooter rolls a 7 or 11, the Don't Come bet loses. If the shooter rolls a 3, 2, or 12, the Don't Come bet wins. If the shooter rolls a point, the bet is placed by the dealer in a series of numbered boxes adjacent the Come box and the bet is said to travel. The player also has the choice to then take odds. If the next roll is the number, then the player wins. Come Bets stay on the table until that number is made or until there is a seven out.
Place bets are an additional, separate, optional betting area which may be played after a point is established. Place bets are typically designated as small rectangles with all of the point numbers. A bet on one of the place numbers bets that the number will repeat before a 7 is thrown. Place bets may be made at any time after the come-out roll.
Field bets or wagers are also optional wagers that may be placed. Field bets are placed on spaces on the table and are one-roll bets, depending on the next roll of the dice. They are then paid off or lost immediately. Field bets consist of the following numbers: 2, 3, 4, 9, 10, 11, and 12. The number 2 is paid at odds of 2 to 1 and the number 12 is paid at odds of 3 to 1. The numbers 3, 4, 9, 10 and 11 are paid at odds of 1 to 1. The field bet loses on numbers 5, 6, 7, and 8.
Proposition bets, also known as “prop” bets, are a multitude of optional wagers located in the center of the craps table layout. The proposition bets are divided into two types of bets—the hardways and the one-roll bets. Proposition bets are normally placed after the come-out roll unless otherwise specified. The hardways bets are on the exact combination of numbers from the dice. Hardway bets win if the selected dice are dealt before a 7 or the easy combination of that particular number is dealt. The one-roll bets include any 7, any craps, 3 or 11, 2 or 12, horn bet, C and E, hop bet, or world bet.
In some states of the United States and other jurisdictions, traditional casino craps gaming is not permitted, however, games are permitted wherein playing cards determine the outcome of the play and the outcome of any betting thereon. Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a modified game wherein the outcome of playing cards determines the outcome of the game.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a modified game wherein the outcome of the playing cards is required to determine the outcome of the game.
Additionally, while the standard casino craps game is well known, it would be beneficial to provide a modified game with variations thereto to stimulate interest. Accordingly, it is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a modified and improved casino craps card game to stimulate interest therein.